Wendip Week July
by Really Bored Guy
Summary: A series of seven one-shots about our favorite couple! Enjoy! (You will be warned at the start of each chapter what rating it is) (Also, the art of the awesome cover is not mine, credits go to Avril-Circus on DA)
1. Chapter 1

"Ughhhh…" Wendy lifted her head from her magazine, only to find her 25-years-old boyfriend, Dipper Pines, yelling in frustration to a piece of paper. "Curse you, Ford! Curse you and your goddam codes!"

Currently, they were in the gift shop of the Mystery Shack, home of the elderly Pines twins, Stan and Ford, who after traveling the world for eight years, searching for treasures and anomalies (and babes), returned to Gravity Falls, the only place that ever felt like home to them.

They were supposed to help with the clients, but seeing that all of them were in a tour with Stan, they decided to occupy their minds with different activities. In Wendy's case, a magazine. In Dipper's case, a code that his Grunke Ford gave to him in the morning, challenging the young man to solve it before midnight. He wasn't doing pretty well.

"Dude, stop…" Wendy chuckled at the frustration of her boyfriend, who was at her side in the counter, banning his head softly against the plain surface with little whimpers. "You are going to break the counter" She took his face between her hands, making him to look at her. She laughed at his expression. He was frowning and with his mouth he was doing the most adorable pout ever. She knew that he was only doing that because she thought it was cute and because she was the only one who got to see him in his "immature" state. Still, she wasn't that kind of girl "What? Is my little explorer getting tired of the big bad code " She mocked him as she also made a pout with her mouth . Dipper could only roll his eyes and get away from the grasp of Wendy as she exploded with fresh laughter. "Oh, come on, Dip. You know you love me" At this statement Dipper smiled. Yeah, he loved her girlfriend and he loved the way she laughed with or at him. He simply loved the way she laughed. That being said, it was only matter of time for him to start to chuckle along with her.

"Now, what's the problem?" Wendy asked, grabbing the paper in front of Dipper. It had exactly fifteen complicated symbols at the middle of the page. She was sure the she have already seen this symbols before, but she wasn't sure where "Dude, we have already seen this before…" She didn't know how Dipper managed to move from her side to be behind her without her to notice, because suddenly she felt a warm breath a warm breath on her shoulder and a pair of strong arms around her waist. "Actually, now that you mentioned, i think you are right…" He said. Wendy could hear how he smiled while talking. " I've seen this on the journal!" He laughed and planted a kiss in her cheek, making her smile "Wendy you are awesome!" She turned to face him and planted a quick peck in his lips. "I know I'm awesome, dork. No need to remind me" He stopped to hug her "Tell, you what. I go to my room for the journal and you go the roof top. There, we can solve it together. You write, I read. Deal?" At Wendy's eyes, he looked like a puppy with a price. So there was no way he could say no. "Deal, dork. See ya there " And after one more quick peck in their lips, he was out.

Wendy hopped out of her post, and started to climb the ladder to the roof. She was greeted with the old familiar chairs that she had brought there all those many years ago. She sat in one of the chairs, and smiled at all the memories she and Dipper had built over the years in that same chairs. First, it was that time when she had showed him this place for the first time along his sister. It was then that Dipper realized his feelings for her. Then, five years after that, she and Dipper would be seated there, at the edge of the roof, talking about everything and nothing. It was then that he would asked her out on their first date. There would also be their first kiss.

She remembered that day well. They have been going on various dates, most of them have gone rather splendid. Heck, people could already said that they were girlfriend and boyfriend already but, technically, they were still "friends". They hadn't gone over that line yet. A great example of this, was the fact that they hadn't even kissed. There had been pecks on the cheeks, and for time to time someone kissed the other very close to their lips, but never a full real lip-to-lip kiss. Until one time,when Dipper had decided to invite her to the roof at night. He also brought some pillows and blankets to cover themselves. They folded the chairs and tossed them aside, instead they put one of the blankets that Dipper brought in the floor and laid there side by side, at least at first. In some point of the night, Wendy had curled up against Dipper, with her head resting in his chest and her hands in his abdomen. Dipper, of course, didn't mind any of that. He, in fact, put on his arms around her waist, and took the opportunity to play with her long auburn hair in the proces. His other arm acted as a pillow for his head. And they held only held each other like this for a few moments, feeling how the other breathed peacefully against his bodies. Until Wendy decided to brake to the silence "Dipper?" She glanced up, trying find his brown warm eyes. Which she found almost instantly, like if they have already been staring down at her. "Yes Wendy?" She really felt a little embarrassed at the moment. She wasn't used to be the girl who said cursi things and curled up against someone like some kind of cat. But, with Dipper it felt so good to be that way from time to time. At moment like this, the two of the dropped all the armours that they wore daily and allowed themselves to be vulnerable with one and other. So, she decided that only for tonight, she would play with cursi part of herself. "Close your eyes" She told him, and he did as she asked, smiling softly with anticipation of what she was going to do. "No picking" She whispered softly as she started to close the gap between them slowly. Soon, she was close enough to feel his breath against her lips. He smelled like mint. To her surprise, Dipper's suddenly opened, and seeing her lips were so close to his own, he just couldn't resist anymore. He closed the little gap between them and just like that, nothing but Wendy existed in that moment. Meanwhile, in Wendy's mind, fireworks exploded the moment their lips connected. She decided that being cursi wasn't that bad after all

At the memory, Wendy smile grew bigger. She loved this place. Their place.

"I got it!" Dipper appeared head appeared through the trapdoor. His brown messy locks jumped with his hurried step to get to the chair. In his hands rested a big old book with a golden hand in the cover. Inside the hand a black number three showed. "Okay. I also brought some paper and pen for you to write, here…" He handed them to her while he seated "Now I only have to find the right page and… AHA! Here it is the little bastard. Ready?" He stared at her with anticipation and she nodded in respond. "Bring it on, dude" "Okay, okay. Emmm first it's a "W" then I think it's an "I"...".

Together, the little couple deciphered each one of the fifteen letters. Wendy was so concentrated that she didn't try to make a sentence with the letter's until they finished. "..."E" aaaaaand that's it!" With that, Wendy stopped to write and lifted her arms in victory. To be honest, it hadn't taken so long or any effort to write the thing, but the excited voice of Dipper in her ears made everything more exciting to her as well. She turned and faced Dipper, wanting to see his expression, only to found a nervous grin in Dipper's face. He also was as red as her hair, and with an expectant look in his eyes. She stared at him confused, which only seemed make the younger men more nervous. After some more second in silence he spoke. "Errr so?" Wendy's confusion only grew. "So what? And why are you red, dude? Are you feeling sick or something?" She tried to extend a hand to touch his face but he moved out of the way and took her hand. "Wendy have you read the paper?" Wendy rolled her eyes and started to talk before her eyes actually read the code "The paper? What does the paper have anything t-" Her hands flew to her mouth as an instinct. Her eyes green eyes grew to the size of plates as she read again and again the goddamn paper. There, wrote in her troubled letter was something she would never expected. At least, not this day. She felt a hand in her leg, and turned to find that Dipper had already kneeled at her side. In his shaky hands he was barely holding a little ring, with a precious diamond on the top.

"Wendy "Berble" Corduroy. I have known you since I was twelve and you were fifteen. Now I'm twenty five and you are twenty eight. That makes thirteen years of knowing each other. We have battled monsters, demons, creatures and every weirdness that the world have throw us side by side, as a team. You have always been there for me as I always been there for you. Now, I'm asking you to honor me with the chance of be there for and with you through thick and thin as I always have and always be, only that this time I wouldn't be there as a friend, or as a boyfriend, but as a husband. So, Wendy, would you marry me?

Through all the speech, the only thing Wendy could do was watch as the tears filled her eyes. She was so shocked and speechless that even after the speech ended, she couldn't find words to say. This, of course, made that the neurotic and nervous as hell man kneeled before her a little more uneasy than he already was. "Mhm Wendy? Are you okay or do you ne- UFF!" In less than a second, a pair of strong but thin arms had already wrapped themselves around his neck, making him lost his balance and fall against the roof. A pair of lips were pressed against the clueless man, as he felt his cheeks being wet with the tears of her partner. Before he properly could kiss back, Wendy broke from it and whispered against his ear. "Of course, you dork" 

At that moment, Dipper's smile couldn't grow any bigger. 

**HEEEEEEY!  
REALLY BORED GUY HERE!  
Well, this is the first time I've ever participated in a Wendip week, and also the first one shot that I do, so reviews and opinions are always helpful.  
Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed the little chapter I made for all the Wendip lovers out there. Honestly, fluffiness it isn't my style, because i was never good with it. But i think it turned out fine. A little too much, even.**

 **So yeah, I'm hoping that tomorrow I would be able to post the second chapter of this series of one-shots.**

 **Good night, dudes! Or good morning, dudes!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper Pines was out of breath. He didn't care, though. After all, he was on a mission. A very important mission.

So he didn't mind to be out of breath, or that his legs hurt like hell. The only thing that he cared right now, was to be there in time. He checked his clock for the fourth time since he left the shack. The prom was almost over, but he could make it to the last song if he hurried up. With that in mind, he continued to run through the tick forest. His tuxedo was surely a mess but he knew that if he make it in time, she wouldn't care. In fact, she would laugh and call him a dork while punching him in the arm, like she always did. Dipper smiled at the night at the memory of her laugh. Oh how he loved that perfect laugh.

He kept running through the thick forest, all the way cursing in his mind the fact that his Grunkle decided to put the Mystery Shack deep in the forest, far from the town. He also cursed Soos,(something he thought he would never do) because the big bear of a man had decided that this evening was the perfect time to "fix" the Mystery Car. And by fixing it, he apparently meant to put a bunch of fireworks together and then crash it against a three. " _Goddammit, family"._

His silently cursing came to an end when he started to see the multiple color lights coming from the gym of Gravity Falls High school. He was almost there.

At some point, music reached his ears. He recognized the song right away. It was one of Wendy's favorite songs, she always hum it at work, or whenever they hung out and silence surrounded them. Sadly, the song was in it last rifts, so he wouldn't make it in time to ask her to dance to it. But, just as he reached the gym door, the Dj announced the last song of the night, where Dipper would ask Wendy to dance.

He stopped in front of the doors and tried to fix his tuxedo a little bit, then he took out from one of his pockets a little hanky to clean the sweat from his face. When he felt that he was presentable enough, he entered.

He was greeted with the sight of multiple pairs of teenagers, all dancing slowly to the song going through the speakers. He spotted Tambry and Robbie, tangled in each other arms rocking from side to side. Tambry had her head in Robbie's chest while Robbie rested his chin in her head. Both of them had their eyes closed and smile in their faces. Then he watched as Lee and Nate danced a few steps of each other, each one with beautiful girls in their arms. Silently, they high fived at their backs. What he saw next almost make his jaw drop. Thompson was pinned against one of the wall of the gym, with his tongue stuck halfway in the throat of a tall, blonde, a very sexy girl. The girl had his hands hided in Thompson's hair, while his hands were resting a little bit low from her waist.

Dipper was so surprised of this, that he almost forget the reason of what he was doing there in the first place. Almost.

He started to look into the crowd, using his 5 foot and 20 inches height as an advantage. It didn't take long until he spotted a wild, fierce, red hair. He smiled and started to make his way through the crowd, receiving bad looks from some couples that had to move away so he could pass. Soon, he reached the principal subject of his mission.

A beautiful tall redhead had her back against the wall and even when her emerald eyes (with shades of brown around the iris) were stucked in the dancer, her gaze seemed distant, like she was thinking about something that was far away from here. (Although that, in reality, Wendy was thinking about someone who was a few steps away from her, but she would never admit that) Her white arms were crossed above her chest, and one single lock of red hair disturbed her freckled face. Her body was wrapped in a silver dress, making her hair to stand out. Her skin seemed lighter, almost white. But, Dipper loved that. To him, she looked like a godess. Dipper heart missed a beat.

He decided to take advantage of the distracted teenager, and approached her without making any act of presence, until he was at her side. He was about to talk, when he realized that he didn't know what to say, until one single thought crossed his mind. "Welp, Thompson sure escalated quickly"

"Yeah, I know, right? Who would have thought that him above all people would- Wait" The face that Wendy did the moment realization hit her, meant the world to Dipper. Green big eyes turned to meet his hazel ones and in a second, he was wrapped in the arms of an angel "Dipper! Dude!" The smiles in both of their faces couldn't grow bigger. He made it. Well, kind of. He still needed to do one more thing. "Hey, Wendy?" He separated the girl with care, only by a few inches. She was still smiling, and so was he. "No wait, me first. What are you doing here, dork?" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. How could he tell her that he accidently was in earshot when Wendy confessed Mabel that she wanted Dipper to ask her out without sounding like a total stalker? _"By not telling her, at least just for now"_ Thank you, voice in my head!.

"NOTHING! ( _Good job Dipper, you idiot)_ I mean, emmm well…" Why this needed to be so hard? Dipper felt how his hands started to sweat, and his throat felt like sandpaper. "You... what?" Wendy was staring at him, waiting for an answer. Suddenly, Dipper brain processed his position. He was in the gym of a high school, all suited up and with the beautiful girl of his dreams in front of him while a beautiful song surrounding them . It was everything he ever dream off.

His hazel eyes find their way to her emerald ones. It was time.

"Would you dance with me?" 

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!  
** **Really Bored Guy here!  
Yeah, i know, i know. "What are you doing updating the second chapter six days late?" **  
**Well, the only thing Im going to say is that im not good with deadlines (my teacher would be so thrilled to tell you about that).**  
 **But, late that never right?**  
 **Anyway, believe it or not, Im going to finish this set of propmts, even if it the last thing i do.**  
 **So stay with me people!**  
 **Hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**  
 **Leave your review!  
See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy Corduroy was not happy.

At first, when she and Dipper, her long time best friend, decided to travel across the states instead of hanging around Gravity Falls for the next summer ( their sixth summer together) she was actually more than excited for it. It was going to be just her, her best friend, and Stan's old RV. For her it was the best way to spend Dipper's last summer before he went to college, and since everyone else were going to be busy around that time ( Mabel with her trip to Europe with Candy,Grenda, and her girlfriend Pacifica, Stan and Ford with their investigation about some Egypt Gods that seemed to only be possible in the summertime, Soos and Melody celebrating their new titles as husband and wife, etc) it seemed like the perfect option for the two friends.

It all started to go downhill when she first told her friends about their plan…

FLASHBACK!

"You two are going to be sleeping together by the end of the summer, mark my words."

In that exact moment, Wendy almost died choked in her own drink.

"Tambry, what the fuck?!"

It was a pretty nice spring day on Gravity Falls. The sun was at its peak, its heat and shines running down the the skin of the six young adults pack of friends hanging on the forest. Friday, four boys, two girls, two six packs of beer, Thompson's van with the stereos at maximum power, and no form of authority to be seen. Again, it was a pretty goddam nice day….until now.

Laughs wrapped around the group, seeing the chillest of their members blushing and frowning at her bestfriend statement.

"Oh come one, Wenders!" Lee managed to say between giggles, a wide smirk showing in his face. "Its obvious that you have the hots for the little guy"

"Not so little anymore, if you mind…" Added Nate "...I mean, it is kind of a sign that you are hot when the Northwest girl decides to date you for a whole year. And, if I remember well, even your date couldn't take her eyes out of him in the summerween party of last summer" The teen started chuckling, remembering more than well how pissed off Lee was with times that night, even when Dipper had nothing to do with it.

"Shut up Nate!" Argued the blonde, now a little red as well before turning again to Wendy, desperately trying to change the curse of the conversation to her again. "My point is that our dear Ice Bag friend is head over heels for her, supposedly, little brother"

The redhead girl blushed even more. "That's not true! He is my best friend guys, almost like a brother! When are you people going to understand that?"

Worst of all, this wasn't the first time it happened. For years, Dipper and Wendy had been the object of teases and taunts of their family and friends. All of them knew that they weren't dating, or kissing or doing anything that trespassed the line of friends. Sure, many times they had been caught snuggling and falling asleep in the couch of the Mystery Shack or her own bed, but that was just normal for them. That didn't meant they have to be fucking or want to be fucking for that to happen...right?

' _What do you mean with "right?" Corduroy?! Of course you are right! You don't like him and you definitely don't love the way he wraps his arms around you!...or when he pulls you closer when it's cold...or the way he smells… or- STOP!"_

Suddenly, Wendy felt several pokes on her cheek, making her stop her train of thoughts and turn around to face the goth whose finger was now raised a few inches from her face. "Earth to redhead…"

"Sorry, I got distracted. What did you say?"

Seeing Wendy snapped out of it, Robbie smiled and took Tambry's hand again, with the girl leaning her back on his chest. "We were talking about you and the squirt remember? On how about you were "Oh so excited" of spending the summer with him…" At this, his smile slowly started to grow "...alone." Wendy just rolled her eyes, bringing more snickering from the group.

"Okay, first of all, its weird and creepy how obsessed you are about me and Dipper screwing together. Which we are not. Second, that "squirt" have saved all of your asses more than once so shut it, Robbie. Third, is that a Rabbit hole I see? Thompson, go check." With that, Wendy expertly changed the object of focus of friends. At least her male friends, because, when she turned around to tell Tambry to record Thompson trying to deal with the furious ball of full on his face, she found her already with the phone in hand, but staring at her with a look Wendy knew more than well. The conversation wasn't over.

Months passed, and the subject hadn't been touched again ever since. She actually forget about it, so when Tambry bring it up again one day before the twins came back to pick up their respective traveller partners, she was greeted with a low grown.

"Oh my god, Tambry…" groaned the tall redhead, letting herself fall with a muffled sound in her bed, covering her face with a pillow and growling in frustration. The purple-haired girl could only chuckle at this, before poking her best friend on the ribbs.

"What? You and I know that is true!" The girl proclaimed "Two single people sharing a long time friendship,one of them had a crush on the other when they were younger, are going to spend some quality time together away from the rest of the world…Every rom-com, romantic novel, fanfiction and whatever form of entertainment that you can think of have this formula. And you know how it all ends?"

Muffled groan.

"Exactly! Those two people fucking each other until their brains explode!"

Wendy couldn't take it anymore. Lifting the people out of her face, her flushed face, she sat up and looked at her friend dead-pan in the eye. " Okay you know what? I'm sick of everyone thinking that me and Dipper are going to end up together. So, right here and right now, I'm making a contract" With this, Wendy reached to her nightstand, and took out a notebook and a chewed pen. She started to furiously write while saying out loud the words she wrote:

"I, Gwendolyn Berble Corduroy, declare in this biology notebook than me and my bestfriend, Mason "Dipper" Pines, are NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER going to maintain any sexual or romantic relationship with each other. If I broke this promise, my witness, Tambry Marie Johnson is allowed to apply any form of punishment that she can think of over me."

In front of the wide eyes of Tambry, Wendy signed at the bottom of the page and shoved the notebook to her best friend lap, who still was looking at her in astonishment. Seeing Tambry didn't move, Wendy let out a sigh of exasperation. " Are you going to sign or not?"

The dark-skinned girl looked at her friend with half-lidded eyes, took the pen and signed " It's a deal Corduroy!"

"Deal Jonhson!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Said contract was the reason of Wendy unhappiness.

The beautiful redhead had forget it all about the stupid thing until one night, she woke up thanks to the buzz of her phone. She groggily turned around in the old cracking bed of the RV, and was greeted with the same question she had been asked through all those weeks since they left Gravity Falls…. _Did it happen?_

Until yesterday, the answer for said question was always the same: _No, it didn't._ But, tonight defeat hit her like a train. Slowly and carefully, she typed her answer. Letting out a sigh of defeat, the lumberjill put the phone back in the nightstand just after putting it in silence.

Then, she returned to her previous position, facing her supposedly "little brother", her best friend, her confidant, her dork...her lover.

She studied his face, admiring the now peaceful features. His curly brown hair was messier than usual, giving her the perfect view to that adorable birthmark she had grown to love. His eyes were closed, hiding those curious warm brown eyes she had know for five years now. His lips were slightly open and still a little swollen from the intensity of her own. Wendy couldn't be upset anymore...How could she be upset for a small defeat, when the thing she had won instead was worth more than everything in this world?

She cuddled closer to him and he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even closer. At that moment, she didn't care about her soon-to-be punishment. She didn't care about the few week that were left of the summer. She didn't care about the miles that were going to be between her and Dipper when the trip ended. And she definitely didn't care about how half of Gravity Falls had woke up thanks to the high-pitched scream of a young adult girl with purple hair. Because at that moment, she felt herself smile. She felt warm. She felt love. She felt things that were hard to explain. But above all…

Wendy Corduroy felt completely and utterly happy.

 **Is this guy seriously uploading the third prompt after five months?  
Yes, yes he is.  
Told you, folks! This set of prompts WILL BE finished.  
Even if it takes all my life, I swear it will!  
Three are gone, we have four left.  
Stay with me people!  
You can curse me, love me and shade me in the reviews. Or just simply leave an opinion about the chapter. Both options are totally fine as long as you review. Please. Review. Im begging on my virtual knees.  
Before saying good bye, I want a very special shoutout to a very special guest:  
Dude, You are awesome. This chapter is to you, so enjoy.  
I wish you a good night or day.  
Your friend,  
Really Bored Guy.**


End file.
